falendoorfandomcom-20200215-history
Yetsu
Ingame name: '''Yetsu Mesaboushi '''Race: '''Ushabti '''Age: '''17 '''Gender: '''Male '''Job: '''Thief '''Proficiencies: '''A Sneak, A Lock-Picking, B Knowledge, C Combat, B Boomerangs, B Throwing Items '''Character 'Personality: '''He's the kind of person that "hides" things. Not feelings, but his general activity. He's nice, but doesn't talk a whole lot. You have to really know him from someone else just to get a word of conversion from him. He hates direct combat and prefers his acrobat abilities above all else, however he still keeps light-ranged weaponry just incase he gets in a sticky situation if he gets caught robbing a house. '''Backstory: '''Yetsu isn't the person that likes being told to do. From a young age he simply wanted to do whatever he wanted without anybody questioning his actions. Typical for young children to act in such a way, but unlike his close friends and classmates, he stuck with this for the entirety of his "mature years". Starting from seventh grade onward, he started to actually care about this and took it to heart. He looked heavily into the history of his town, the government, different types of democracy, etc. He has always been rebellious against the system, and as such has always been different from everyone else. The idea of a town acting like war hungry pigs disgusted him, and he hated the idea that every man in his town was either some soldier willing to die simply because he was told or some person, behind everyone else using them as body armor so they could be free to dick around and do easy jobs that should be given to the people that have the ability to actually do those jobs and little else. Because of this, he never looked to take studies in any combat roles very seriously. He was always interested in doing his own thing, as well as pissing off the system as much as possible. He found himself purposely trying to sabotage the towns meetings, stealing from the higher ups and deliberately pissing everyone off, and as such quickly developed skills in the art of acrobatics. His ability to run, jump, and get around was unlike any other. Unfortunately, because of his dis-interest in war nobody truly wanted to hire him for fear of the company getting embarrassed and shunned. He was sometimes offered missions that were about getting behind enemy lines and stealing data type of stuff, but he obviously declined. He could not work for such foolish reasons. Because nobody would give him a proper job, he had to take up thievery in order to get some money in his pocket. This worked out perfectly for him, as he could get over any physical obstacle with ease, and was great at getting out of sticky situations. He also could live with the guilt, knowing he was stealing from such scum gave him pleasure. Although he was different from everyone else, his friends were still good people, and despite often thinking he was a little weird for not going with a "headstrong" type attitude,they still respected him as a friend and a good person (although perhaps it was the ale that Yetsu would steal from local markets that kept them together). His rebellious nature applied to the Sovereignty, of course. He hated the idea of being under one rule, and always looked to bring the king down. This doesn't mean he was part of the Defiance, however. He liked the idea, but the motives and means of solution turned him off. He does, however, respect the Defiance and its members. Yetsu's job of thievery is just a side job for him, as his real goal is looking to take down the king and his local government in a manner he is comfortable with. He always hides his motives and activities to avoid suspicion, even being a somewhat-active member of the Sovereignty. However, and to most people he just looks like another man doing his daily activities. Yetsu, despite wishing to change the system, was never a type of person that would express his opinions. In fact, he hardly expressed anything whatsoever. He wasn't a political person, and as such would only get in heated debates about his life choices with close friends and his parents. He didn't argue a whole lot, however. Most of the time he was either stealing from the "blind", which is what he refers to most of the towns people, not the visually impaired, or simply hanging out with his friends. He does, however, remember one time where a heated debate with his mother got him in a rage, and is what got him to proceed in his following motives. At one point, his friends had fell victim to the government and had enlisted in the local military. One of them died in battle. Yetsu had uncontrollable rage, he had thrown a major tantrum, vandalizing the city and going as far to light one of the general's houses on fire. Upon returning home, a conversation with his mom that he would soon not forget had occurred. ''"Yetsu, where the hell have you been? It's almost four in the morning and we haven't seen you all day!" "I can't take this place anymore. I can't. I have to act now." "What are you talking about, Yetsu?" "My friend died today... for those PIGS down in city hall! No more of this, I cannot live in such a place where people are thrown away like dirty rags! It all ends... it all ends today... I will tear the system apart with my bare hands if I have to!" "Yetsu... I know you're upset, but your acts are foolish! You could never take down the system, you're just one person!" "IF I HAVE TO GATHER AN ARMY OF PEOPLE I WILL. Those bastards took my friend and used him like a pawn in a game of chess! They cannot keep doing this, I won't let them throw people's lives away any longer!" "And what if you do succeed, what then? What will happen? Although you might not like the way things run around here, these people rely on the government to keep them in order. Without them, they would be lost with no sense of direction! You can't think for just yourself, there are plenty of people in this town that can hardly wipe their own ass that need their help to get around. Are you going to just let them live like that, wander around like a chicken without its head?" "It would be for the better, to have people be lost than dead. At least with people that are alive, we can change everything for the better!" "NO ONE WANTS CHANGE. NO ONE WANTS IT. People say that, but they don't actually mean that. People don't just suddenly decide that they want to rewrite the rules of life! People want progression. Someone didn't suddenly decide that we should invent a drill, it started off as a shovel and slowly progressed to what we have. You aren't thinking about anything you do, you think you're doing the people a favor by taking down the government but you're only thinking about yourself. If you take away the head, the body WILL die." "Pigs. Every last one of you in this town, just another filthy PIG." "Get out of my house, Yetsu." "With pleasure." Yetsu never returned to his mothers house. He simply lives anywhere. At his friends house, in a closed shop, anywhere he can find a place to stay he does. He couldn't accept that maybe he was wrong, and instead just continued his life with his ambitions and motives. Because unlike his friends, Yetsu never looks to start wars, but to prevent them.